Tell Me Your Dreams
by Cassandra Sisenta
Summary: "Long hair of black midnight and silver moons joined each other in an intricate pattern against immaculate silver-blue sheets..." It's a Seiya-Yaten fic people!!
1. Fantasy

"Tell Me Your Dreams"

by Cassandra

I can't believe this. I got an idea for a Seiya-Yaten fic! YAY!

Anyway, the context is far from original so I hope it still clicks either way. I hope that you like! Ja!

Chapter I

"Fantasy"

His lithe arms were around her slim body, supporting her against him. 

Their breathing came in leveled and heavy gasps as perspiration coated them in kind.

Long hair of black midnight and silver moons joined each other in an intricate pattern against immaculate silver-blue silk sheets.

She held on to him loosely but lovingly so as she let him touch her as no one has done ever before. 

It was clear that she wanted this, this tender physical love that went beyond everything else other platonic lovers feel. Of that she was sure.

And he saw it in her eyes.

Her eyes were a beautiful shade of green that reminded him of molten jealousy. How many times had he wished to tame those same eyes to smile for him and him alone? 

Only about a thousand times. 

And what of this desire to have her beside him? 

More times than he could count.

A thousand?

A million?

He didn't know anymore.

Blue met green in a moment of assurance. 

He smiled lazily at her as her hand came up to touch his cheek. His hand held hers as he leaned in to her touch to shower her palm with little, loving kisses.

Rising a little from their silken nest, she met him in a kiss that completed them both as contented sighs spilled from their lips…

The same blue eyes opened abruptly to spy the luminous white of the ceiling. He rose up halfway to cover his eyes and to steady his breath.

Sweat drenched him and slicked his bare chest that rose and fell in an irregular pattern, not like in the dream he had where his breathing was steady and sure.

Yes, that was a dream.

He closed his eyes under his palm as he began to think.

__

What the hell was that? When did I start getting dreams like that? With her much less!

Sitting in his compromised position on his own bed, a realization came to him when he finally became aware of his own body.

Feeling disgusted more than amused this time around, he lifted the blankets that covered his lower body. He groaned at what he saw.

__

Being a man could be such an inconvenience! Argh!

If ever she finds out about this…

__

Damn it!

A groan came from the same luscious lips that made the first move and its owner punched her pillow furiously upon waking up after quite an… "interesting" dream. 

She placed a delicate hand over her forehead as she stared defiantly at the silk canopy that floated like the sky over her petite figure on the blue sea of her bed.

A frown marred her beautiful face as a strange thought crossed her mind. 

__

Why did it have to be a dream?

Could that pass for a decent Seiya-Yaten? I don't really know.

What do you think?

Well go on, don't keep me waiting. Review!


	2. Reality

"Tell Me Your Dreams"

by Cassandra

Chapter II

Reality

Breakfast was unusually quiet and no one seemed to notice that fact aside from Taiki. He inspected his two companions at the table, trying to see what was wrong.

Yaten sat to his left in the round table that had room for four people.

The Princess wasn't going to join them that morning for she had more pressing matters to attend to. What they were Taiki didn't know.

Meanwhile, Yaten was eating like she always did, with grace and pickiness. Today, she was eating white bread, which she then dipped in some stuff from Earth called pesto. 

She was dressed in a white dress that bared her shoulder and ended to her mid-calf over dainty white heels. 

It all seemed normal until you got a good look at her.

Something seemed to be on her mind and she was in her own world for a while.

Nothing else could be more wrong than how Seiya was, he was quiet, period.

Seiya did have his quiet interludes every now and then but he hasn't said a word since he sat on his chair and began eating his breakfast absently.

Aside from that, Seiya seemed keen on watching Yaten for the whole duration of the morning for as far as Taiki was concerned, that has been the only thing he has been doing. Add the fact that Yaten didn't seem to mind, then you have a very intriguing morning.

Feeling his eyebrow twitch, Taiki reached for his teacup and asked, "Okay, would someone please tell me what the two of you picked up last night?"

"Huh?" Seiya asked, looking at Taiki this time.

Yaten looked at him with a puzzled look on her face. "What're you talking about?" 

The exasperated Taiki gave them a pointed look. "It's quiet. What happened? Did the two of you fight?"

"No." Seiya answered tonelessly, as he pushed his food back and forth on his plate. His utensils made annoying sounds against the china.

Yaten shrugged. "I don't know about the Seiya-baka but what I'm thinking of is none of your business."

__

Well, Yaten seems all right. Taiki observed. 

She always had the tendency to be so nasty in the morning.

"Seiya?" Taiki looked on expectedly. "Anything you want to share? Is this anything to do with the ball three days from now?" 

He thought that was a stupid question but then what was he to do? Nothing else came to mind that could occupy Seiya's mind than the ball being held in honor of the first year anniversary of the rebuilding of Kinmoku. 

Then again, why would Seiya be concerned about that?

Seiya looked at Taiki and shook his head. "No, I've got nothing to share. Taiki, come on, "And then he smiled his winning smile. "Nothing's wrong with me. Stop worrying mi amigo."

"Seeing that there is nothing more to be said, I'm leaving." Yaten stood up and straightened her skirt before her, ever the lady. "Excuse me."

Both of them watched Yaten go and it could be just him, but Taiki just couldn't shake the look Seiya gave the silver-haired empath's fading figure.

Yaten returned to her room after fleeing the silent breakfast table. 

Her heels clicked against the marbled floor with each determined step. She flipped the door open and then closed it silently behind her.

"Did Seiya piss you off again?"

Yaten smirked at the sound of the classy male voice behind her. "Quite the opposite actually Apollo." She quipped, turning around.

On her bed, stretched out an elegant gold cat with the queerest silver eyes. 

"Oh do tell." It was the cat who spoke of course.

This cat, Apollo, is from the planet of Mau, the planet where the guardian cats Luna and Artemis came from. Apollo was a visiting diplomat and as esteemed as he was, the cat didn't want to have any special treatments. He had grown quite fond of the cat-loving Yaten and stayed with her. He soon became Yaten's friend and "guardian", as he wanted to be referred to.

The silver-haired one sat down beside the curious cat and scratched Apollo under the chin. "He didn't say a thing to me. Heck, he didn't say anything until Taiki asked us what was wrong."

"I think I should ask you the same thing." Apollo pulled away from Yaten's caresses to sit at the other edge of the bed. His eyes gleamed as he sat like the King of Cats on his pillow throne. His small, regal head tilted to the side. "You yourself have been quite different this morning, little one. Care to tell me what happened, hm?"

"Nothing!" She insisted as she got up from the bed to sit in front of her vanity. She was silent as she stared at herself in the mirror in front of her. 

"This is about him isn't it?" Apollo appeared beside her suddenly. When Yaten didn't respond, he sighed in pure exasperation. "Are you ever going to tell him what you really feel?"

"And what? Embarrass myself?" She snapped as she grabbed her comb. She loosened her hair from its customary ponytail and began to run its ridges on the flaxen strands. 

Apollo just sat there, not saying a word. He continued to watch her, his silver eyes glistening with knowledge. He was convinced.

Yaten stopped momentarily, holding her brush in one hand and her length of silver hair in the other. "He'll never feel the same way." Then she continued.

Apollo kept quiet and just continued to watch her and her reflection. With his sharp cat eyes, he was sure of what he saw in her green eyes.

They were glistening with unshed tears.

Weee…Second chapter. Man! It's so predictable!!

Any comments? Drop me one!

Review!


	3. Splendor

"Tell Me Your Dreams"

by Cassandra

Chapter III

Splendor

And so, the night of the ball came.

In his room, Seiya was putting the last touches of his black suit.

His gaze sweeped his appearance. His hair was still an unruly mass of curls but then again, there was nothing he could really do about that. The suit fell neatly on his lean form.

__

Something's missing… He thought as he squinted at his reflection, looking closely. He placed a hand to his chin and tried to see. His fingers tapped his cheek.

Then it hit him.

Snapping his fingers, he made his way towards an open window and snapped off the perfect flower for his boutonniere.

He looked at the flower in his hand and couldn't help but sigh. 

In his hand was a yellow rosebud, which blushed red at the tips.

__

Yaten's rose. What is happening to me? He sighed again for he knew the answer.

It was all because of that dream.

In that dream he was making love to Yaten. He didn't know what it means but it did do something to change the way he looked at her forever. 

Everything just seemed so different now.

Seiya never really saw Yaten as something enchanting before.

True, they were senshi and thus fascinating but he never really saw Yaten as just her.

Healer always complicated the lines between the senshi and the woman within.

Yes, Seiya knew she feels pain and sadness, but it was only now that he saw that Yaten was so fragile despite how hard as shows herself to be. She was also a delicate statue of glass and ice that needed warmth.

For the past few days that he had been watching and thinking about her, he managed to retrieve pieces of the puzzle that Yaten was. 

Yaten felt pain more than anyone else did for she was feeling so much love.

He saw the listless looks and the quiet states, the blushing cheeks and the kissable lips. He was a girl inside this much-favored male form; he knew the signs.

Yaten was so in love, but with whom he has yet to find out. 

__

Whoever that person is, he or she is very lucky. Seiya said to himself, smiling sadly at his reflection.

It always has to happen that way doesn't it?

He has to find a rare jewel to only find out later that someone else has claimed it. 

Seiya was with Taiki and the princess when the ball began and the princess saw a certain change in her senshi's behavior. 

Since when did Fighter stay for so long by the princess' side when there were a lot of pretty girls to meet and greet?

"Fighter," Kakyuu touched Seiya shoulder, catching his attention. "I know you're bored. Why don't you go ahead and have fun." The princess nodded her head slightly to the dance floor.

Seiya smiled at his princess and answered. "Princess, I'm all right. I'm not bored." Then his attention again went elsewhere.

He looked like he was looking for someone, but on who it was Seiya gave no clue.

She looked to Taiki beside her for an explanation. Her unsaid question was answered by a shrug of his shoulders and a slight smile.

She sighed. _I think I know who he is looking for._

The simultaneous turn of heads signaled the arrival of the rumored most beautiful woman in all of Kinmoku. Who else but Yaten of course.  
Yaten was clad in a golden gown that boasted her tiny waist and hinted of her fabulous cleavage. Her skirt swished at her every movement and her hair was a silver mane that flowed to almost all the way to the floor.

She curtsied in front of her princess and kissed the ring that was beset with rubies on the royal hand. 

Kakyuu watched in hidden amusement as Seiya and Yaten's eyes met for a moment to quickly pull away as if nothing happened.

She smiled at the scene unfolding before her. Of course she knew of the feelings Healer has for Fighter.

It helped to be constantly with her guardians. She now knew almost everything there was to know about them and more.

She also knew of their shared dream and as far as she was concerned it was a sure sign. 

Those two are destined to be together and all they needed was a little push.

It was good that that dream made Seiya conscious of Yaten her feelings but he has yet to find out whom the love she has was for.

__

Fighter, sometimes you could be so dense. "Healer, would you and Fighter do me a favor?"

Kakyuu sent Taiki by the side a discreet wink and to this Taiki responded with a sly smile. He also knew of his comrades' circumstances.

Seiya and Yaten bowed before Kakyuu as they said in unison, "Anything for you Kakyuu-hime."

The Prnicess' eyes were on the dance floor when she said these words. "Would the two of you dance for me?"

The two Starlights looked at each other for a long moment and just when Kakyuu thought they would make excuses Seiya held out his arm for Yaten as he gave her a tender smile. 

"Shall we? Yaten-chan?"

Yaten didn't say a word and just took Seiya by his arm, letting him lead her.

The crowd seemed to clear to the side to form a circle as the couple came into the floor. They seemed to watch with romantic sighs as Seiya took Yaten's hand in his, whirled her around once, placed her hand over his shoulder as his other hand held hers. He lifted her chin by a finger to have her eyes meet his before placing his hand on the small of her back. 

The music began and they began to move. They danced gracefully as if they were moving on air. Their eyes wouldn't break contact and anyone could have taken them to be hopelessly in love. 

"I didn't know you had a knack for matchmaking, Kakyuu-hime." A voice called from the side.

The Princess was delighted upon seeing the speaker. "Striker, Keeper! I'm so glad you came!"

The two Outer Starlights bowed before her.

Aoi, or Sailor Star Keeper, smiled as she rose to meet the Princess' eyes. "We wouldn't miss this ball for the world Kakyuu-hime." Aoi was in her true form, decked out in a sea green gown beset with pearls. Also in her long blond hair were pearls woven into the strands.

Kira, or Sailor Star Striker, was also in her real form. The red-haired senshi was dressed to impress in a pearly white gown that displayed her figure lushly without being vulgar. Her long red hair was in loose waves for the evening.

Smiling slightly, Kira commented. "I didn't know Seiya could dance like that."

"Isn't it romantic Kira?" Aoi looked up at her best friend with stars in her eyes. "Yaten and Seiya make such a wonderful couple."

"Yes, and they are so hopelessly in love." Taiki murmured with a sigh in his voice.

"Oh, you also noticed?" Kira was smiling.

"Of course I did." Taiki answered, watching the circle disappear as the rest of the people on the dance floor began to dance. Feeling happy, Taiki looked to Kakyuu as he held out his hand with a bow. "Would you like to dance hime?"

Kakyuu giggled as she accepted the hand he offered. "Why thank you good sir. Oh Maker, I still find this so ridiculous." The Princess still couldn't believe that Taiki was now a man right before her eyes.

"You better not be tired after Taiki." Kira winked at him with a seductive smile. "Aoi and me are next in line."

Aoi giggled at the mock-tortured look on Taiki's face before he and the Princess reached the dance floor. She looked around her and found that they were the only ones not dancing. "This is nice. We're wallflowers."

"I would be very honored to have this dance, milady."

Aoi turned at the familiar baritone voice. She smiled teasingly at the one who asked for the dance. "Is it just me or do you look better in that Kira-chan?"

Kira had transformed into her male form. Dressed in a white suit, he looked handsome, as always. He frowned at her slightly as he turned away as if hurt. "I resent that Aoi-chan."

"Oh, let's go." Aoi giggled and got a hold of his arm to pull him to the middle of the dance floor. 

Seiya stared deep into Yaten's eyes. 

He had no idea why she wasn't pulling back or complaining or anything. Shouldn't she be telling him not to try anything or else he's going to be getting a Star Sensitive Inferno up his ass? 

__

But no. He said to himself as he continued to move with her. _She's here, with me, and…I'm actually enjoying it._

Actually, it all felt like a dream to him. Here he was with his arms around the most beautiful woman in all of Kinmoku and she wasn't treating him like one of her annoying admirers. She was just dancing with him and looking like she had always been like this.

"Yaten." He finally spoke, not breaking the eye contact. "We could stop if you want." After saying that, he had this strong urge to hit himself.

"Are you getting bored Seiya?" Yaten asked, her head tilting to the side as she smiled up at him like she has never done before. 

Seiya grinned down at her as he said, "I'm just thinking that maybe you want to spend time with someone else."

Yaten raised him an eyebrow. "Like who? Those asses that think they have a chance with me? Give me a break!"

"You just had to open your mouth, Yaten." Said the man who came up beside them with his partner. It was Kira. He smiled at the couple as he said, "It ruined the beautiful picture. Seiya, must I say you look half-way decent tonight?" 

"Yeah," Seiya smiled wryly at his "friend". "Nice seeing you here too, Kira." Now just wasn't the time for a tongue lash war with his rival for all eternity.

In his arms, Aoi was smiling knowingly at Yaten. "I hope you find true love tonight Yaten." Her gaze turned to Seiya, giving him a little bow of the head. "Good evening Seiya-san."

The couple of jesters moved away and when Seiya looked at Yaten again, he found her blushing. "True love?"

Yaten's eyes were wide as she vehemently shook her head and tried to hide her face from Seiya. "Don't listen to what Aoi says. You know that girl is just…confused."

"Are you in love with Kira?"

What answered him was an untimely slap on the arm. "That is the strangest thing you could say Seiya Kou!" Yaten looked like she wanted to die right then and there if that was the case.

Seiya didn't know why, but he was relieved.

He felt a brush of silky hair on his chin and a smooth cheek press against his chest. He almost jumped. He held Yaten closer in reflex as he asked, "Yaten, are you all right?"

"Yes." She answered quietly. "Please Seiya, stay with me a while. I-I don't—"

"No need to explain Yaten." Seiya smiled tenderly as he talked in a hushed tone that only she could hear. "It's all right. We could stay all night like this if you want."

He was a little surprised when she didn't answer.

She was trembling a little.

He just continued holding her close and saying nothing. 

All he knew was she needed him right now.

__

You don't know how much…

Yosha! It's done!

Thank you for the feedback you guys! ^__^ 

Aoi and Kira aka Sailor Star Keeper and Sailor Star Striker are of my own creation. If you want to see them in action, they guest star in another Starlights fic of mine entitled "Stars Align to Destiny".

Sailor Moon does not belong to me!!

Oh well, until the next chapter. ^__^


	4. Magic

"Tell Me Your Dreams"

by Cassandra

Chapter IV

Magic

"Hmm…it is just me or is the night sky brighter than I've ever seen before?" Yaten asked with true innocent curiosity as she looked wide eyed at the sky above her.   
Seiya chuckled as he stood beside her in the balcony over-looking the palace grounds. "I think it's just you."

"Yeah, I've never really looked at the sky at this time of the night." She giggled after taking a demure sip from her glass of wine. "I always try to turn in at the time of my bedtime when I was eight!" 

The couple had stayed together the whole night, talking dancing and laughing without a single argument. It was rare for them to be at peace and both seemed to enjoy it.

Whatever bothered Yaten early on didn't seem to matter to her anymore. 

Come to think of it, she had been different the whole night. She wasn't at all difficult like a load had been lifted from her shoulders. 

She was smiling and laughing as she talked gamely with him. 

Gone was the rude and arrogant Icicle Princess that Seiya always encountered. 

With him was the Yaten that allowed herself to laugh and be free. 

Both of them had gone drinking a few glasses of the wine and both were slightly intoxicated.

Seiya still had a clear head but admittedly was a little fuzzy at the edges.

Yaten was still making sense but she was getting a bit giddy and when she was giddy, she could get downright silly.

"Ne, ne Sei-chan." She began, tugging on his sleeve to catch his attention When he looked at her, she smiled radiantly at him. "Thank you for staying with me and I'm sorry for keeping you away from the other girls."

She began to giggle again as she looked at the view before her. In front of her was a wide lake and the stars twinkled against the water, creating a dazzling effect. 

"You've been very nice tonight, Sei-chan. Thank you." 

Seiya though that she was getting rather tipsy. Since when did she start calling him Sei-chan?

He refused to comment on that though.

He chose instead to smile at her. "You're welcome Yaten. So, what else do you want to do?"

"Nah." Yaten answered. "I like it here better. Too many people in there."

Seiya gazed to the side at Yaten. Her manicured hands held at the edge of the balcony as the crisp night wind blew back her long silver hair. If there were one word to describe her it would have to be "ethereal".

"Could I ask you something Seiya?"

"Hm?"

"Are you still thinking of your Odango nowadays?"

The question came out of nowhere and one he didn't expect. Her voice held no malice or sarcasm and it made him even more amazed.

He didn't look at her but turned to the sky instead. 

The stars gleamed invitingly to him against the dark background of the sky. Looking at the stars made certain emotions alive in him that he couldn't explain. 

Yaten always did that to him.

"I still think of her every now and then but somehow, I guess, I've come to accept and live with the fact that I'll never really be with her." He smiled sadly to the stars but there was a shine in his eyes that said that he was a changed man. 

"I mean come on, she's the Neo-Queen Serenity. What am I? I'm just a senshi who happens to live in the other end of the universe. I am a senshi who lives to serve another princess and with a different path of destiny to take.

"I guess I should just be happy that I met her and made her smile once. That should be enough for me. I'm her friend. I should be happy when she's happy and I admit that I am.

"She's not the one for me. I know that now. I just hope that I find that person sooner or later…Ne? Yaten?"

He turned around to look at her again to find Yaten almost falling back to the floor. In a flash he was by her side supporting her against his chest. 

"Nguh." She heard her moan. "I think I'm getting dizzy."

"Yaten!" 

She fell limp into his arms. 

She was asleep.

__

The alcohol finally got to her. Seiya hypothesized as he carefully picked her up and made his way into the palace to go to her quarters.

Seiya noticed how light she was and how fragile she seemed in his eyes. In the dim lights of the hall, he saw her face. 

Her eyes were closed and on her lips was a slight, beautiful smile. Her hair was a shimmer of a halo around her. It gleamed like white fire against the light.

He felt himself blush as he thought of these things. 

It was a hard task when he came upon the door. He managed to slip in without disturbing her sleep. 

With the grace of a senshi, he placed her down on the silk blue sheets of her bed. He felt obligated to make her as comfortable as possible. Her shoes were immediately pulled of her feet and her dress was appropriately loosened. 

Of course the latter procedure required him to change into a female so as to push the blush reflex that overcame him when he thought about it.

As he sat beside her on the bed, he noticed that the moonlight coming from the open window cast a light illumination to the Sleeping Beauty. 

She lay straight against the silk with her hair a flaxen lake around her. The moonlight touched and shadowed her face in the right places to reveal a peaceful and dreamy expression. 

He would have gasped if he could. She was the absolute personification of perfection.

As if in a trance, he reached out to touch her cheek. There was no stopping him and when he came in contact with her skin he was amazed when he felt that there was nothing wrong with what he was doing. In fact, nothing felt even more right.

The back of his fingers gently slid down the side of her face, very careful not to disturb her. 

His heart was telling him that there was nothing wrong but his mind begged to differ. 

Had he wanted this longer than he thought he did?

Seiya Kou was the one touching Yaten, not Fighter. Fighter has lost her control.

His fingers have slipped down to gently touch the curve of her lips and with a just a touch he knew he had lost all control of himself.

He leaned forward and closed his eyes.

__

Forgive me, Yaten… 

He touched her lips with his in a longing kiss. He stayed like this for a long moment, somewhat disappointed that she wasn't kissing him back. 

__

I guess it was never meant to be then…

Suddenly, the unexpected happened.

Yaten's lips began to move under his, shyly and hesitant at first then becoming more and more passionate as time went by.

The kiss was broken when their lungs screamed for air. 

Seiya tried to steady himself as he tried to understand and believe what just happened. He opened his eyes and found Yaten looking up at him.

Lime green eyes bore into his as she tried to catch her breath.

They were so close that he could feel her breasts rise and fall under her bodice against him in a manner that reminded him of that dream. 

The dream that made him realize how beautiful she was…

He tried to speak as well as he could. He needed to say something, anything to this beautiful, untouchable being that he developed some kind of indescribable feeling for. 

"Yaten I—"

Her smooth hand came up to caress his cheek. 

There was a slight blush on her cheeks as her swollen lips aimed to speak. She was looking at him with clarity and purpose. 

"I had a dream about you." She began in a soft whisper. "You were looking down at me like this on this same bed on an exact same night identical to this. Oh Seiya, you had such love in your eyes then. I knew that it was a dream."

Seiya didn't know what to expect as he listened to her, slowly, slowly beginning to get intoxicated by the way she spoke and quickly noted the sorrow that she tried to hide under her peace.

"I heard every word you said tonight about your Odango. I was a little drunk but I heard. I'm unconvinced Seiya, sorry but I am."

She struggled to speak coherently as she continued her hand still on his cheek. She silently told him to listen attentively.

"Seiya, I hope you let me say this to you now then please forget it. It would never be the same once I tell you a truth that I have been hiding from you for the longest time. I beg you, please remain as you are. Try to forget. 

"Seiya, I ached when you asked her if you weren't good enough. She never understood you or she chose not to. Unlike her, I understood pretty well. You want to know why? Why I understood and ached?"

Seiya nodded wordlessly.

Yaten smiled as she slowly rose to have her face close to his. "I was so in love Seiya. With you…"Then she kissed him, as if she didn't want him to say anything more.

She pulled back before he could even respond. Then she smiled again.

Seiya felt sorrow grip him as he saw this. 

She's letting him go. 

Just like that. 

So gracefully…

"Forget, Seiya. You may go. Thank you for being so nice. I'll see you in breakfast tomorrow." She tuned away from him.

A rush of thoughts filled his brain as he watched Yaten slowly, slowly close herself up to him. 

He couldn't let this happen. 

He couldn't just let her go!

Not when he now knew the truth.

He grabbed her and pulled her against him. His hold on her was desperate and possessive. "No Yaten, I can't just forget."

He heard her laugh bitterly against him. She didn't struggle. "Seiya, this is just pity you're feeling. This isn't love. Don't try to comfort me. I could go on with my life. I would be happy if you wouldn't change even after I have told you this. Please. I don't want to—"

He cut her off as he caught her lips in a kiss. 

She tried to pull away from him but her efforts were futile under the coaxing ministrations of the one she loved with all her heart.

Seiya's kiss was assuring and caressing. His answer to her was all in the kiss that he began which they soon continued.

His heart almost exploded when they reached the height of feeling he wanted. 

Yaten was so loving and giving in his arms.

He laid her back down on the silken sheets as he left her lips to give attention to the rest of her.

She was willing when his hands began to wander to give her the love that she had wanted for so long. 

"Oh Seiya…"

He saw the traces of uncertainty in her eyes and he soothed her again with his kiss.

"I promise, I'll be gentle." 

And so the night begins.

Ivory limbs were against each other under the cool sheets as the sun began to rise on the horizon. 

Lime green eyes were open as their center of attention began to move then to bloom under the golden, warm rays.

Green met blue as smiles of contentment lifted the sides of kissable lips.

A passionate kiss.

The woman smiled mysteriously at the man in the only way she could as she murmured quietly, 

"Tell me your dreams…"

owari

So, whatcha think of my fic? Was it nice? Did it suck? Was it too mushy for your tastes?

Well, what are you waiting for?

Review!! 


End file.
